<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Us by Elri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445287">Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri'>Elri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [92]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Eavesdropping, Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This has to stay between us.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bear &amp; John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [92]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John had left his comm open. Harold didn’t realize at first, the sounds of John playing with Bear were familiar enough he didn’t immediately register they were coming from the comms and not behind him. As he reached to close the line, he stopped when he heard his name.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Finch thinks I don’t see him looking. I guess he doesn’t realize I'm looking back at him. One of these days I'm just going to tell him. But not yet. </span>
  <b>
    <span>This has to stay between us.</span>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harold heard Bear quietly woof in agreement before he closed the line with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>